


Un petit coin un peu moins froid

by Nelja



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Child Abuse, Classics, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Sharing Body Heat, Sister-Sister Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Eponine et Azelma sont surprises par une tempête de neige pendant qu'elles font une course pour leur père.
Relationships: Azelma Thénardier & Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 5
Collections: Genuary 2021, Horrible Bingo, Ladies Bingo 2020





	Un petit coin un peu moins froid

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "Pris dans la tempête" de horrible-bingo et pour le thème "Running on empty" de ladiesbingo.

La neige commença à tomber. Pendant un bref instant, Eponine espéra que cela ferait cesser le vent. Mais comme pour lui reprocher son optimisme, une bouffée glacée s'engouffra dans sa chemise, et laissa des flocons fondants sur ses clavicules.

Azelma eut un juron, pestant contre ses chaussures trouées - comme si cela aurait été mieux si elle ne les avait pas ! La neige tombait plus dru. Déjà elle blanchissait le sol, une couche mince mais glacée.

"Je veux rentrer," dit Azelma.

"Ah, imagine la tannée que le daron nous flanquerait si on rentrait sans avoir donné sa lettre !" Se faire frapper, pensa-t-elle, lui réchaufferait la peau. Non, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Quand cela lui arriverait, elle regretterait de ne pas être en train de souffler sur ses doigts gelés. "Et puis, c'est trop loin maintenant. Je te dis, on va s'abriter, et dès que c'est fini, on y retourne."

Le vent était le pire, voulut se rassurer Eponine. Marcher dans la neige, elle pouvait le faire !

Quand Azelma et elle étaient enfants, elles avaient poussé des cris de joie à chaque première neige, elles avaient fait des hautes piles en forme de bonhommes, elles s'étaient lancé des boules de neige en criant de joie. Mais leurs manteaux avaient été chauds, et l'auberge à quelques minutes de là, avec son grand feu dans la cheminée.

L'Alouette n'avait jamais voulu jouer avec elles, les regardant avec des yeux de chien battu quand Eponine lui faisait l'aumône d'une boule de neige dans le dos, la traitait comme une égale. Eponine comprenait maintenant. La neige, comme le reste du monde, était une amie pour les riches. (Combien de fois son père avait-il eu des clients captifs, qui ne pouvaient se permettre rien d'autre, par des soirs de tempête ?). Elle était une cruelle ennemie pour les pauvres.

"Là ?" demanda Azelma. Eponine avait trop froid pour discuter, ou même pour faire semblant de l'avoir vu en premier. La fontaine décorative était dans un renfoncement, et derrière, il y avait juste la place pour deux filles trop maigres et très serrées l'une contre l'autre. Pas un pilier de pont, où des adultes viendraient les asticoter. Mais mieux, à l'abri du vent presque des quatre côtés.

Même si les pierres de la fontaine semblaient encore plus froides que la neige, pour avoir apporté trop d'eau, mais c'était juste assez pour se plaindre, retrouver un instant cette fraternité d'enfants capricieuses qui détestaient les mêmes choses, pas pour bouger et chercher autre chose dans les tourbillons de neige.

Azelma s'était assise entre les jambes d'Eponine, qui était adossée à la niche. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas trop froid au ventre. Azelma n'avait pas trop froid au dos. Eponine lui souffla dans le cou, et Azelma lui dit de ne pas arrêter, parce que c'était chaud. Mais très vite, Eponine put voir que cela faisait des guirlandes de givre dans ses cheveux, et alors, Azelma ne lui demanda plus de continuer.

"Est-ce que tu penses que ça fait mal de mourir ?" demanda Azelma. "J'ai entendu que si on meurt, on va en enfer. Il doit faire très chaud là-bas."

"Ca fait très mal," répondit catégoriquement Eponine. Elle se doutait qu'Azelma le savait, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas l'encourager, même si elle y pensait souvent elle-même. "Surtout si on meurt de froid." Il y avait de meilleures méthodes. La gorge tranchée, par exemple. Sauf que si l'assassin s'y prenait mal, on agonisait trop longtemps, avec le sang qui gargouillait juste parce qu'on essayait de crier.

Eponine serra la main d'Azelma plus fort entre les siennes, pour la réconforter, la réchauffer, et aussi pour l'empêcher de se lever. "Et si tu pars maintenant, ou même si tu te laisses mourir, alors je vais avoir trop froid."

Elle lui pinça le poignet, et elle savait que même si à long terme c'était pire, cela offrait une minuscule sensation de chaleur, sur le moment.

"Tu crois que ça va s'arrêter bientôt ?" demanda Azelma.

Le plus souvent, Eponine aimait être la grande soeur à qui on demandait conseil. Ici, pas tellement.

"Certainement !" mentit-elle d'une voix péremptoire. Sa voix qu'on ne pouvait contester, même si on n'était pas d'accord, parce qu'on se prenait une taloche. Sa voix qui ne marchait plus que sur Azelma.

"Je suis contente," dit Azelma d'une voix faible, et si la neige s'arrêtait pendant qu'elle dormait, cela voulait dire qu'Eponine aurait eu raison, pas vrai ? Elle décida donc de la laisser dormir un peu de  
temps, tant qu'elle respirait. Eponine repoussa la neige qui avait réussi à passer entre la fontaine et le mur, puis elle décida qu'elle avait bien gagner le droit de réchauffer ses mains contre le dos d'Azelma.

Si un jour je veux mourir, dit-elle, tu as intérêt à me retenir aussi, ou à partir avec moi. Mais sa voix était basse et rauque, et personne n'entendit, sauf l'hiver.


End file.
